


Devil's Lie

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Devil’s lie to themselves and those around them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***new series, still working on it

## ******

You smiled at Seth, you had started collage courses with him over four years ago, there had been many late nights studying together and he was one of the closest friends you had made. 

He lived a block away from you and it was an easy friendship. The bus was full and he wrapped an arm around your shoulder, “let me walk you to your place tonight, the attacks are getting worse.”

The attacks. 

You new what he meant. 

Vampires, devils, demons. 

Just four days ago the woman that lived downstairs had been attacked. They had taken her body away in a black bag. The news reported that they were under control, the Special Control Teams were out in force. 

You nodded, looking over your shoulder, you could feel someone staring. The bus came to a stop and Seth ushered you forwards, several others stepping off. You smiled up at him, brushing past a guy as he stepped past you. 

It was the chill, he wasn’t warm at all. When you turned he was standing still, watching, Seth pulled you forwards, tugging on your hand. “C’mon,” he whispered, breath fanning over your neck. You nodded, and let him pull you on towards your apartment building. “Did you want to study tonight? Or maybe you could come over? I can make dinner, would you like to...?”

“Seth...”

It was that man again, dark hair, eyes like the darkening sky, he had followed you two. You grabbed his arm when Seth swept you behind him. “Leave us alone!”

“Do you think you wouldn’t hurt her?” the mans voice sent a chill through you.

You took a step back, what was he saying? “Not her.” You looked up at Seth, you knew him, the way his sandy brown hair swept over his eyes to the right of his face, his brown eyes always calm, his lips spread in a soft smile whenever he looked at you. 

“You killed the lady in the lower apartments, haven’t you noticed you kill closer and closer to her? It started further, you were able to attack outside the city, we’ve been tracking you and your kills.”

“Seth?” you tugged on his sleeve, you could get him into the apartment you could snuggle with him. It would go away, he would go away, this wasn’t real.

He turned, a wry smile on his lips as you stepped back, terror filling you as you took note of his eyes, which had begun to ink black. “I never wanted to hurt you...”

You screamed as a hand landed on your shoulder, tearing you from your spot, you could feel your feet leave the ground but what terrified you was the look on Seth’s face. 

Fangs had sprung as he lunged at you and the growl that tore up from his throat made you freeze. This is what it was like? His normally brown eyes had turned red, surrounded by black. This was not the one that had helped when you had sprained your ankle. Not the guy who had teased you relentlessly over your lowest test score, the one that made your favorite soup when you went over.

“STOP!!” you cried as you hit the ground, skipping across the floor from the force of the man’s throw. “PLEASE DON’T HURT HIM! SETH YOU CAN STOP!!”

Blue eyes flickered over a broad shoulder, an instant as you held your breath. He stood between you and Seth, teeth bared, you didn’t miss the fact that he bared fangs as well, but the insignia on his jacket meant special forces. 

You screamed when he pulled out a gun, aiming and pulling the trigger before you could throw yourself onto your feet and lunge at him. This wasn’t the Seth you knew, Seth was kind, he couldn’t be responsible for those deaths. You watched as he went down, a solid band of metal wrapped around your waist. An arm you realized as your own fingers wrapped around it.

Black eyes lifted to you, there was noise, cars pulling up, back-up. “Please take care of her,” he whispered.

You let out a whimper as men surrounded him, he was being pulled away and you couldn’t help but remember his laughter as he blocked a pillow from you, that was just the other night...

Bucky stared at you, you had gone limp in his arms.

“Barnes...” Tony blinked and frowned, “guess we need to get rid of her huh?”

Bucky shook his head, “it’s fine, I got her,” he murmured shifting you onto his back easily. “She lives in this apartment building, probably has her key labeled with her apartment key.”

“She the one he was after?” Tony asked scooping up the bag and keys from the floor. “Guy seemed really hung up on her.”

Bucky nodded, “devil’s lie all the time.”

Tony smirked, “well, not all the time, just when their blood lust gets the better of them, you seem to be doing just fine.”

“Don’t remind me Stark.”

Tony laughed, tossing his head back, “you got her then?”

Bucky nodded, he had been watching the last few days. 

It had taken them short time to track Seth down, he had been truly sloppy once he had begun to lose the fight. If he had just walked in to any of the clinics, he could have been handled. Why they thought they could fight the urge... Bucky growled to himself as he moved quietly and stealthily down through the halls of the apartment complex. 

He had followed the two of you, had watched the past few nights. If he had watched when you laughed in your apartment that was something he wouldn’t admit to anyone else. He had kept watch when you went out to throw trash away. Your neighborhood had been relatively safe, further into the city. It had been him, Seth.

***

You woke in your bed. 

Looking around you shook your head. It had been a nightmare. 

grabbing your purse you shot Seth a text. ‘Had the weirdest dream, hmu when you get this. Wanna do breakfast?’

You frowned, you had been exhausted apparently not even changing out of your clothes last night. Seth would wriggle his eyebrows at you if he knew offering to help you change out of them.

You stepped out and froze, there on your couch laid the dark haired man from your dream, fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

‘ _Please take care of her_.’

It was the last thing you remembered from your dream.

Yet, it hadn’t been a dream. Seth, Seth had tried to attack you, no he hadn’t tried, he had attacked you. He had just interrupted. By he, you mean the man currently fast asleep on your couch. 

Man? Vampire? Devil... they called vampires Devil’s here. There was widespread knowledge, everyone knew of devil’s. They existed, it had been scientifically proven that they were not myth. Misinformation had been spread by many vampires so they could stalk and hunt people, undeterred, unhindered. 

‘It is crazy to believe the exist!’ ‘Vampires are made up!’ ‘No such thing.

Then it had been proven, it was not myth, witnesses came forward, once the media got a hold of it the news spread like wild fire. There had been mass hunts years before your birth, many peo-VAMPIRES were killed. It wasn’t till mortal humans had organized and claimed to have dwindled them to almost nothing that the government had stepped in.

They had camps, vampires were put on lists, they could control their hunger. No more unregistered vampires. No more vampire’s on the loose. Those that were unregistered, those that made others, those that were born outside of a facility were called Devil’s. Many registered vampire’s bore the mark, a tattoo, somewhere on the body. 

A few years into school a law had passed, vampire could join the human population, you vaguely remembered it as a memory from your childhood. They had to go to ‘Clinics’ receive shots to control their hunger. A few years after that they came forward for basic rights, they wanted to be allowed to marry, marry other vampire or... mortals.

You had been confused, why would a human want to marry a vampire? You had been told that devil’s were dangerous, fearsome, and ugly beasts...

Seth had never been that. 

***

Bucky heard a sniffle. He jerked upright, when had he fallen asleep? He had set you into your bed, come outside and received a call from Stark. He had sat down flipping through the emails as he continued the call with him. He had stifled a yawn and ended the call. 

There was something about your apartment, he had wondered over the course of a few weeks what it might be like to see it from inside instead of outside, from his perch. 

He never planned on falling asleep.

The sniffle sounded alien to his ears, when was the last time he had heard a sniffle over a scream? It was always scream, screams followed by terror and begging, the ripping of flesh by wayward devil’s attacking and killing prey.

Prey.

Humans.

Mortals.

People with families. Some they could save, others weren’t so lucky. 

When had they come back to the city? He and his team had been dispatched out to the country, Stark in charge, keeping them far away. It had been years since they had been here. He had wondered why the change in scenery?

Another sniffle followed and he looked directly at you, “are you hurt?”

You jumped, were you hurt? Thinking about it brought a sharp pain to your shoulder and your ass hurt which was probably why you had been stepping around so tenderly. You felt another tear roll off your cheek, followed by another. He stood and stepped towards you and you suddenly realized as much as you wanted to you couldn’t stop crying. A loud wail escaped you and you reached up scrubbing at your face, wiping at the tears furiously, why couldn’t you stop crying? Why? WHY?! 

This wasn’t fair!! Seth had been the only one that looked out for you when you moved here to the city by yourself. Once you had made friends with him he had been the only constant in your life. School and work had kept you busy. You really didn’t search out to make friends, not that you didn’t want to, it just wasn’t your top priority.

Seth was the one that came over, he was the one that made you dinner while you studied or when you got sick. Made sure you slept, cheered you on, he knew all about your family, why you came here alone, why you didn’t talk to them. Seth was your only friend, your best friend.

Arms wrapped around you awkwardly.

It was so sudden and unexpected it halted your wail, but then you buried you face into his chest, your own arms wrapping up under his arms and around his back holding on as you cried loudly. It was a bit awkward, his tactical vest rough, it still held your tears as well as Seth’s sweaters had. 

“There.... there...” Bucky was no good at this. He had never really... well, there was Natasha and Maria, but they rarely cried, at least not like this. You were crying so hard it shook your entire body. He hadn’t known a woman could cry this loudly, it made him... feel, he wasn’t sure what it was. A feeling in the middle of his chest as your cries resounded through him, as if they were coming from the depths of your soul. Was this grief? He was sure it wasn’t from a physical pain, he had checked you over, there had been no blood. You might have bruising, maybe that was it? You were really soft, he felt a little odd heart speeding up a bit as your small hands pulled him closer, your head tucking in just under his chin. Maybe you weren’t used to bruising?

Natasha and Maria were the only women he had ever had with in arms reach on a semi normal basis and he had never had them this close unless it was to cover their asses or they were covering his. Only for a few moments. 

You weren’t sure how long you stood there, crying for your friend. You were alone now. You stifled another sob and jerked back, “I’m sorry.”

Bucky stared at you, dark blue eyes studying your face. ‘ _Please take care of her_.’ What was it about you? He watched as you shifted from foot to foot, scrubbing at your eyes, tears drying up. He reached out and caught your hand, “your making your eyes puffy.”

Metal. 

Bucky watched as your eyes slowly slid to his hand, his left hand. He frowned, it never bothered him to have someone stare, not before, why did your gaze make him want to snatch his hand back? 

“Are you hungry?”

Your voice surprised him and he realized you were staring up at him, “excuse me?” He watched as you looked away.

“I ha-have some soup or maybe you would like some left over meatloaf?”

Bucky blinked, “soup would be nice.” He like soup, if filled him and warmed him up. Vampire’s tended to run a bit cold and he enjoyed the warmth soup offered. 

“Ah,” you nodded, what an idiot, didn’t vampire’s drink blood? But he had agreed to soup, did devil’s eat food? Could they? Question’s started popping up as you moved around the kitchen, quickly throwing together the ingredients for chicken noodle and waited. He had sat back down, you watched as he reached out and picked up your art book, Claude Monet, it had been a gift of course Monet had always been your favorite artist, and now going to school for art was enough to make you beyond happy. There was of course more to school and you were studying hard. 

Bucky looked up as a bowl was set in front of him and he set the book aside. It had been a long time since he had seen art. “Thank you,” he hummed picking the bowl up and quickly setting to clearing it out.

You liked his voice, low, firm, confident. “You like Monet?”

Dark eyes shifted over to you and you took note of the dark bags under his eyes. “I.. don’t know.” He shrugged large shoulders, he was all around bigger than Seth, “it just.. looks blurry.”

You moved over on the couch and held your hand out, he quickly handed you the book. “You kinda have to look at it a little bit far away,” you said, why were you talking as if nothing had happened? As if you hadn’t just been crying? A lump rose in your throat, “if you blur your vision a little... it’s kinda like it clears the picture up, see?”

Bucky could hear the strain in your voice, you needed a distraction, he guessed you would start crying if you didn’t distract yourself again. He nodded leaning in closer to you, pulling away from the book and forcing his vision to blur slightly. 

He took in a breath, it worked, the foggy blurry colors seemed to meld together. As if he were looking through tired eyes, the picture cleared and he stopped focusing on blurring his vision and it became a mess of colors again. “How did you do that?”

Your giggle caught him off guard. “I love Monet, ever since I was a kid, he does amazing work, makes you look at it from a different perspective.” You flipped the page and pointed at the next image, Sunflowers, the next were Waterlilies, there was a path in the fall and poppies in the middle of a field. 

He wasn’t sure when he stopped looking at the book and watched you instead. When you fell asleep against his metal arm he refused to move. This time he could feel himself drifting off into sleep, carefully pulling you in close as he shifted slowly into a comfortable position, lulled by your soft breathing, the quiet steady beat of your heart, your soft scent. 

‘ _Please, take care of her_.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is a bit of a filler

Bucky was flipping through yet another one of your college books, you had made soup again. Looking over your shoulder you wondered why exactly he kept coming over. 

He would show up outside your apartments lanai, standing outside the sliding glass door, shifting from foot to foot until you noticed, always unsure of how long he had been standing there. A thought came to you and you padded across the apartment silently, though you knew that he always took note of where you were.

Bucky froze when you dropped a blanket over his shoulders. Your giggle making him look up at you, “what?”

You held up a hand and moved around the couch, slipping under the large cover and letting out a sigh as you pressed a button. Bucky sat still for a moment watching as you tucked your feet up under you. He had found himself unable to keep from stopping by when he had time.

You had gone back to school after a few days, your friends talking about Seth having gone out to the country to visit family. You had learned this was a cover story to keep the locals from panicking about the truth.

The truth being that Seth was a vampire. He was a Devil. A rogue vampire, he should have registered, should have taken shots, should have been isolated from the general public. But he had been your best friend, like an older brother you had always wanted. Until...

Bucky became a constant. You could count on him showing up around dinner time and so you continued to cook for two, snow had started to fall outside and you wondered what you should buy him for Christmas? a small nudge brought you out of your thoughts as you realized Bucky’s head had fallen on your shoulder. 

The heated blanket had put him straight to sleep. You enjoyed watching him sleep, he always looked exhausted when he came over. Bags under his eyes, shoulders slumped, it was as if he carried a heavy weight on those broad shoulders of his. You learned that he liked soup, the corner of his eyes always crinkled when he smiled, which had occurred more and more often. He would ask you to sing or hum on occasion, you taught him what you knew of art.

Mostly there was silence. 

It was odd, Seth had always chattered, talked about anything and everything. He worked with his hands, going to school for mechanic engineering. He was always bringing up several people, talking of this party or that. He had been very popular among his school mates.

You drifted off thinking about the differences between them. 

Dreaming of Seth, his broad smile and the way he tossed his head back and laughed with his entire body. The way he dropped his entire body on you when he hugged you, the way he shoved food towards you. It was the way he looked at you, his entire being becoming still, chocolate eyes darkening, fangs on display as he smiled at you.

“Hey!! Stop, st-stop! Y/N, it’s me, it’s Bucky!!” 

The scream, it was you, you were screaming. You stared up at Bucky, your hands clutching his jacket, chest rising and falling heavily as you fought back the terror that had made its way into your dreams. When had you fallen asleep? 

The sounds that tore from your lips made his chest ache. He wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep, when the two of you had fallen asleep. He found it hard to keep away, he wasn’t sure what it was about you. He liked your little apartment, filled to the brim of little knick knacks, there were books everywhere, on every surface that could hold a book. He liked the feel of them, the way your apartment smelled of books and leather, he liked how warm it was. Vampires ran colder than humans, he had never given it much thought, he just existed. 

You had shifted and that had woken him up, he had found himself wrapped around your smaller frame and had no need to move. Instead choosing to bury his face in your hair and inhaling. There, he could smell paint from your class earlier, the perfume you used still clinging to you, he smelt the chicken and spices you had cooked for soup, and he knew, Bucky knew he would be able to find you anywhere.

Why that pleased him he wasn’t sure.

There was something inside him that went against everything he had been taught, everything he had been raised to follow. The discipline in following the regiments that the clinics had taught him. Then he joined the corps to get away from the clinics, the military life. 

He wondered if this was what Seth had felt? Is this why he had watched over you? Why he had been able to fight against the devil... you stared up at him, the scream dying on your lips as he pinned you down, struggling, fighting as the memory of Seth lunging at you faded.

He watched as your lip quivered, big fat tears escaping the edge of your eyes. Lips parting as a wail tore out of you and Bucky let you pull him down, burying your face in his chest, your small trembling hands slipping around him to clutch at his back. 

He always did this, let you pull him in, let you cry. He had been awkward at first, stiff and tense as you cried. Then you had cried again and he had softened, realizing that what you needed was someone to stay by your side. Not needing words but his presence. Bucky was solid, thick, strong. You felt safe when he was around and even though you missed Seth terribly you knew you were not alone. 

Bucky shifted as his phone rang, you sniffled and let him go, sitting up as he did so, though his hand stayed buried in your hair, a yawn on your lips eyes drooping. “Barnes…” he was silent for a minute and nodded, “yeah, I’m around. Be there in five.” You scrubbed at your eyes and sighed when his hand caught your wrist, having shoved his phone into his pocket he raised an eyebrow at you, “you’ll make yourself puffy.”

You nodded and stood as he did, hurrying after him as he stepped out your lanai door, “W-wait!” Bucky frowned and stood silently as you ducked back into your apartment, reappearing a second later, something small in your hand. “In case you wanna stop over and I’m not home!” He nodded as you tucked the key into his hand, “if you lose it let me know, the landlord charges for copies.”

“Thank you.”

You nodded, looking away, a blush settling on your face. When you had made the copy you had only thought that it would be easier for him. Instead of waiting in the snow he could let himself in, get a drink, or some lunch. If needed he could take a nap. Now it seemed to mean more. “Will you come by tomorrow?” you asked running a hand into your hair, “I was thinking I could make potato soup? I can make something other than soup if you like?”

He nodded, slips curving just slightly, “I like soup. Anything you make is fine. I don’t want to put you out though.”

Your eyes jumped to him, surprise evident, “NO!” you fidgeted, hands playing with the edge of your shirt, “no,” you said softer, head falling to the side, “I mean… your always welcome here. I like cooking too, so, if you didn’t come it’s be boring.”

Bucky nodded. “Tomorrow?”

You smiled brightly, nodding with a small noise. You watched as he stepped back, carefully climbing the small rail and vaulting over to the other building, dropping lower until you saw him drop to the ground. It always took your breath away, watching him, no human could do such a thing without injuring themselves. 

Bucky wasn’t human though.

***

“There he is. Long time no see lover.”

Bucky frowned, “quit it Natalia.”

Sam chuckled, “c’mon man, that is one smokin’ hot chick and your gonna say no to her?”

“He didn’t always say no,” she answered with a smirk.

“Stark called this meeting, where is he?” Bucky ignored them sitting and nodding at the bartender.

“You were awfully quick, where were you? You apartment is all the way across town and the lights have been off lately.”

Bucky tossed the shot back and looked over at the red head, “been keeping tabs on me?”

She smiled, “knowledge is the best weapon out there.”

The door swung open and Stark walked in, pausing long enough to run his eyes over the small group, “Steve not arrive yet? Lets not wait, not sure when he’ll catch up. Look, it’ll be quick and easy. We got a few missions coming up, nothing too dirty, we gotta keep it under wraps though as per usual.” He dropped his eyes to the small pad he was carrying and nodded as his fingers danced across the top of it. “Just sent out assignments. Do your job and we’ll be golden right?”

“Where’s Rogers at?” Sam asked brown eyes skipping over the information.

“Nunya.” Sam looked up at Stark, “Yes, as in nunya business, you know he does the quiet work, Barnes here knows what that’s like, you really wanna know? Send a message to Pierce. Anyone got a question about their mission?”

No one answered yet Bucky felt Stark's eyes on him and he shook his head.

“Great, Barnes, lets talk.”

He sighed as he shoved away from the bar and followed Tony away from the group, both of them stepping out into the night. “Do I gotta worry about you?”

“Why would you?”

Tony lit a cigarette and eyed him, “look, people are talking.”

“You mean you had someone follow me.”

“Potato pahtato, look, is she a problem?”

Bucky clenched his jaw, “no.”

Tony nodded, flicking the cigarette out into the night, “What is it about her?”

Bucky frowned, “nunya.”

Tony burst into laughter, “right then, look, just keep up with the shots, don’t step outta line and you’ll be good. Right?” Bucky nodded and Stark grinned, patting him on the shoulder before his phone chimed, “fuck, they never let me rest, look, it’s my job to have these chats, not that I care, but they make sure I keep up with you, same goes for Nat, Wilson and Rogers. Hill is under Fury, she just gets to come play with us when she’s bored. Nothing personal.” he added at the end flicking his thumb over his phone, “Stark here, yup, on my way.”

Bucky watched as the dark haired man winked at him, climbing into his car and driving off into the night. He stood there for awhile, letting the cold wind whip his hair around. He liked the cold during moments like this, it reminded him of who he was.

A devil.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky stared, blue eyes watching as the shadows moved, snow drifting lazily he wondered if you made extra soup for him. Letting out a breath he watched as it billowed in the air in front of him and let himself wonder if you were home and warm.

He shook himself, he needed to concentrate, the comm in his ear crackled before he heard her voice, “there lover?”

“Tch, quit it Natalia. Is out target following?”

“Course he is, coming right at you,” she answered in a purr. “Maybe after we can get a bottle, head over to your place.. It's been awhile.”

He knew she was teasing, he rolled his eyes and as if she had seen the movement her laughter rang out into the night. He caught sight of her lithe figure, wrapped in a coat, legs on display as she stumbled into the darkness leaving the well populated areas of club district. She paused leaning heavily on the wall, the flicker of her lighter flaring just enough for him to see her smirk for a brief second.

She flicked her hand through her hair quickly, sending red strands over her shoulder. He could smell the bit of blood she had dabbed before leaving for the night. Enough to cover her scent, enough to be distracting, he had stayed back, Tony instructing her to dance with the people at the club and she had, bodies easily brushing against hers, their scents clinging to her, masking her further.

How she managed to stay in control he didn't understand, it was something he was learning himself. He doubted he could in a crowd that large, with blood on him.

“A little more practice and you could too,” she hummed walking further into the alley.

“Stay focused,” he growled.

Green eyes ringed in black looked up, directly at him, “worried lover?”

Bucky hummed, frowning,  “here he comes…”

**

You should have put on another layer of sweaters, the wind was biting and you could feel your nose turning cold. Your name rang out, carried on the crisp cold air, you smiled as you hurried towards your friend. “Amy!” You squeaked as she wrapped her arms around you pulling you in close.

“Y/N!” she screamed excitedly, “it feels like forever since I saw you last! Not since Seth took off, I guess he ended up staying with family, wonder if he's transferring to the local college there?” she mused, a finger pressed to her pouty lips. Amy had been away for the last six months a small stint for an internship had taken her away and now that she was back she demanded you to give her all your attention. “Seth was so good for you too!” she grabbed your arm pulling you towards the restaurant, “God I am starving, hey did I tell you I met this guy named Mark? Uhhhh, he is so cute… here, let me show you a picture!”

You leaned in closer, looking at the picture of a young man smiling as he hugged her close in the picture. Stepping into the restaurant you shook, Amy pulling away and asking for a table, it was warm and you were grateful as you began to regain feeling in your fingers, thankfully you had worn your warmest boots and you followed as you shook off your too thin jacket.

You hoped you could get back in time to make some soup, sitting the waitress took your drink order and you stopped her, “Do you carry soup?” you asked.

She smiled politely, “we do!”

“Ah, good,” you sighed and sat back lifting the menu and sifting through as she excused herself.

“I wish you could have been there, I know I sent so many pictures, but there is something about being there and actually working firsthand in those labs! So exciting, oh, hey tell me about Seth, how long ago did he go? I can’t believe you haven’t been kidnapped!” she laughed.

You rolled your eyes, “it’s been two months now?” you answered thoughtfully, “you know I can survive the city on my own!”

She laughed, tossing her head back, brown eyes closing in genuine mirth. “Of course I know, it’s just, your so adorable!!” she squeaked, “I want to kidnap you, put you in a box, and keep you safe from this crazy world we live in. Devil’s roving the streets, I cannot believe they have moved so far into the city!” she gasped. “What is the city government doing for us? We have to be protected!”

You smiled politely. “They have been taking measures.”

Amy sat back pouting, “they had better!” she eyed you, “tell me about him.”

You perked up, “what?!”

She smirked, “come on, you can’t hide it from me. If Seth had left you and you didn’t have a boyfriend you would be down in the dumps and moping.”

**

Natalia ducked as he attacked, a vicious growl ringing in the night air, she could feel his fingers just graze the back of her neck as she dodged. The demon turned, black inking across his eyes, fangs elongating, he hurtled himself towards her and she managed to step back as Bucky came down from above, booted heel landing square in the center of his back, sending him off balance and careening back onto his legs unsteadily.

The sound of electricity joined as Nat poised for attack, Bucky straightening. “Let’s not do this the hard way.” she called.

“Harvey Calhoun, you have missed your last state mandated shots, you are in violation of federal and state law, as such you have been deemed a rogue devil and we are here to take you in.”

“Fucking SPCT!” he spat crouching low.

Bucky grimaced, watching as saliva dribbled down the devil’s chin, “come willingly, we can make sure you get the medical treatment you need to get this under control an-” he dodged, swinging as the devil attacked, fist connecting solidly with ribs, the resounding grunt from the other bouncing off the walls.

Nat moved, ducking low and bringing her fist up to connect, electricity zapping loudly as she did so. The howl of pain giving her reason to smirk, she was surprised as he recovered quick enough to catch her wrist, jerking her into his arms so that her back was to his chest and she had no time to warn as she realized what was about to happen, Bucky moving in quick.

The jolt of electricity struck through him, right under his ribs, causing Bucky to lose his breath. He caught ahold of Natalia’s elbow, pulling her into him as a tug-of-war played between them with her at the center.

Natalia, dropped her center and thrust her elbow back connecting with his midsection and sending Harvey sliding backwards in the snow. Bucky jerked her forwards, both of them moving in tandem, Natalia turning on her heel and following as he swung.

***

Amy wouldn’t let up until you gave her a name at least. “Bucky. But! But he’s not my boyfriend.”

She grinned leaning over, food forgotten, “does he come over?”

“Well, yes-”

“Does he have a key?”

“Its in case I am not home-”

“Do you two… snuggle?” Your face heated up. “That’s more than Seth ever got!”

“That’s not fair! Seth was like a brother to me!” and just like that the tears came unbidden, Amy jumping to console you.

“He’s such a jerk for just leaving like that, he could have said goodbye… did he realize you were dating someone else? Argh, sorry, this is not your fault!!”

She didn’t know how close to the truth she was, but there was no way you would tell her the truth. You couldn’t let others see him as a monster, Seth had been so kind and more human than many others you had ever met.

“I want to meet this Bucky.”

You sniffled and rubbed at your face, “ah, I’m so sorry… such a cry baby.”

She grinned, “don’t be, sorry, not everyone has the bravery to cry these days.” She ruffled your hair, laughing as you pouted at her and grumbled. “Talk to your friend, I wanna make sure he is deserving of you.”

You nodded, holding onto the take out bag which held your leftovers and the small bowl of soup. It was late and you wondered if he would even show up? “See you later!” she waved and you started on your way home, the bus would be empty at this time of night.

**

Natalia sighed, leaning against the dark SUV, Tony was grouching and she shoved his hand away from her chin. “It was a slip up.”

“You never slip up,” he said pointedly waving over their medic.

Cho hurried over, lugging her bag over her shoulder and catching Natalia’s chin in hand, “It’s been awhile since I’ve had to treat you.”

“Give me a few and it will heal,” she retorted.

Cho smirked and nodded, “I agree, a split lip is nothing to be worried about, let me check on Barnes.”

“He already left.” Both Tony and Cho stared at her incredulously. “I told him to stay, but the guy said he needed to take care of something…”

Cho rolled her eyes, “idiot. Then I’m done and out of here, I was spending quality time with my girlfriend…”

Tony and Nat watched as she walked away, “Barnes got a girlfriend too?”

“That’s my guess.”

***

Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boooooyyyyfriend.

You walked in a daze, Bucky was not your boyfriend…

Was he?

Your key slid into the slot easily but your mind was completely distracted when hands slid around you. The scream that tore from your lips echoed before being cut off as a hand covered your mouth.

“Shhh.”

You relaxed, Bucky. You made to turn but he pressed up against you from behind. Your entire body came alive as his face buried in the crook of your neck. “Bucky?” his name was muffled under his large hand.

“Please… just…”

You held still, what had happened? What was wrong? You waited till he relaxed, his larger heavily muscled body slowly softening before turning in his arms. He caged you in, pressing you back into the door. You managed to raise your hands to cup his face in them, “you’re freezing!” you exclaimed. “Let’s get you inside!!”

Bucky let you pull him in the door, watched as you set the bag down and toed off your boots, quickly shrugging out of your jacket. “You should have worn more layers-”

You tutted at him, moving over and pulling on his jacket. His eyebrows shot up, but he allowed you to pull it off, helping when you stared at his tactical vest. He’d always worn the thing, but he needed warmth and the sooner you got him under your electric blanket the better. Better without that uniform as well. You caught his hand in yours before you could think anymore of it and tugged him to the couch, quickly wrapping him up and turning it on. What had brought this on you weren’t sure but you wanted to make him feel as safe as he had done for you.

So when he lifted the blanket for you you sat next to him, letting him wrap his arm around you.

Bucky knew he should have stayed away, but after the shitfest that was Harvey Calhoun all he could think of was the smell of perfume mixed with paint. The feel of warmth from your apartment and he had found himself standing behind you unable to stop himself from wrapping around you.

You smiled when he looked at you, you could feel the cold seeping from his body and that made you happy. “I went out with a friend, so I couldn't cook, but I did bring you soup, would you like me to heat it for you? Bucky?”

He could hear your heartbeat pick up speed as he leaned in, it skipped when he paused, just out of reach, breath brushing against the others lips, and then you tilted your head and he was lost.

This was a bad idea. Bucky knew it was bad. He shouldn’t be kissing you. But your lips were so soft, god so soft and he wanted more.

You whimpered as his tongue slid over your bottom lip, pressing, begging for entrance and you felt your body heating up in such a delicious way.


End file.
